


You're Home

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the people from Woodbury find out about Daryl's scars, Rick must convince the hunter that things are going to be okay. One-shot. Rickyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead
> 
> Note: Takes place some time after the end of season three when the group is at the prison.
> 
> Warning: Mild mentions of past child abuse

The prison was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed long ago, even Judith was sleeping soundly. For this Daryl was especially thankful. He loved Lil' Asskicker, but he really didn't have the patience or energy to take care of her tonight.

Daryl had been in his cell for most of the day. He had been working outside for most of the morning under the blistering sun. He wasn't even sure how it had happened, but at one point his shirt had got caught on something and torn right up the back. This happened right as a couple women from Woodbury were walking by and they both gasped when they saw his back. He had tried to cover it up, but it was too late, they had seen.

Within an hour it seemed like everyone in the prison knew about his scars. At first he'd tried to ignore the stares and whispers. But after hearing Zach and some of the others debating about how Daryl might have gotten them, he'd retreated to his cell for the rest of the day.

The sheet they had hung for privacy was pushed aside and Rick stepped in, having just finished watch duty. He glanced down at his daughter and smiled before looking over at Daryl.

"Thought you'd be asleep," Rick said and Daryl shrugged. Rick sat on the edge of the bed. "I heard about what happened earlier. You alright?"

"Fine," Daryl shrugged again, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Daryl, it's me," Rick said, "Not someone from Woodbury." Daryl didn't say anything and Rick sighed. He changed for bed and then lied down next to Daryl. It was a tight fit but they made it work.

"Turn over," he said quietly.

"What?" Daryl looked at him in confusion.

"Turn over," Rick repeated, "On your stomach."

Daryl hesitated for a moment, but then did so and Rick felt a swell of happiness at the trust the other man had in him.

Daryl laid there and waited, wondering what Rick had in store. He jumped slightly when he felt Rick's lips on his back.

Rick slowly began pressing a kiss to each and every scar on the hunter's back.

"I know it's hard for you to let people in," Rick murmured quietly, "But I'm proud of you for everything you do. I'm proud of how strong you are."

Daryl began trembling. He blinked rapidly and his breathing began to pick up.

"Shhh," Rick hushed him, "It's alright Daryl. It's alright."

"They were tryna guess what happened," Daryl said gruffly, "They have no idea..."

"Shhh," Rick said again, "You're not there. You're here. You're home. It's alright now."

Daryl turned over to face Rick and the ex-sheriff held him tightly as Daryl buried his face in Rick's shoulder.

"You're home," Rick repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally sure where this came from, but my favourite Rickyl stories seem to be ones that involve Rick comforting Daryl in some way.
> 
> I think it might have been a little OOC, but I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
